Provocando abelhas
by FongShihouin
Summary: Sim, o título é ruim, mas eu acho que a história é melhor! Yorusoi! Yoruichi decide ir visitar Soifon, que por sua vez tenta amenizar os efeitos que a princesa Shihouin tem sobre ela por conta do que os outros pensam. Oneshot! Leiam e opinem, por favor!


_Oi gente, faz algum tempinho que eu não posto algo, então aí vai algo novo pra vocês! As partes em negrito representam as falas das personagens, as que estão em parênteses são as ações de cada personagem conforme falam, bem como quem está falando (em algumas fics que lia eu ficava perdida porque não sabia quem falava). Enjoy! E deem Review, por favor! :D_

Era um dia típico de primavera na Sereitei. Clima ameno, shinigamis treinando em suas respectivas divisões. Mesmo com a vitória sobre Aizen, a grande maioria dos capitães não deixaria que seus esquadrões caíssem na falsa ilusão de paz eterna ao ganhar uma grande guerra. Ukitake dedicava seu esquadrão ao Kidou, treinando-os praticamente a exaustão (até que ele mesmo desmaiasse). Shunsui agora frequentava o "Alcoolicos anônimos", obrigado, é claro, por Nanao, e ensinava a sua divisão sobre táticas de combate com armas de guerra, enfim, cada qual com sua função e especialidade.

Hoje, particularmente, o esquadrão 2 não estava treinando, uma raridade, por sinal. Via-se a todo canto soldados do Onmitsukidou chorando de alegria por ter conseguido uma folga depois de tanto tempo, tantos natais, tantas viradas de ano treinando como escravos, pra finalmente conseguir algum descanso. Mas claro, ninguém era idiota o suficiente para perguntar o motivo, nem tão imbecil para não saber qual era a razão da ausência de sua capitã: Shihouin Yoruichi.

[Esquadrão 2 – Escritório]

No escritório, Soifon estava em sua mesa de costume fazendo relatório, enquanto Yoruichi estava deitada no sofá com os braços em cima da cabeça, como quem está morrendo de tédio.

**- Você sabe, nunca entendi como você tem tanta paciência pra gastar fazendo papelada** (disse Yoruichi chacoalhando a cabeça em desaprovação).

**- Isso, Yoruichi-sama** (disse Soifon apontando a caneta sorrindo acusadoramente) **chama-se responsabilidade de um capitão.**

**- ÓÓÓ, é zombaria que eu escuto da minha própria discípula? Tudo que você está fazendo agora foi aprendido comigo, Soi-chan.** (Yoruichi)

**- Verdade, Yoruichi-sama... porque quando eu era do seu esquadrão quem fazia a papelada era eu, enquanto a senhora ia dormir** (disse Soifon, sorrindo como quem cercou o gato)

**- Isso, Soifon, era uma preparação, o tempo todo eu estava pensando em você, quer prova de amor maior que essa? **(disse Yoruichi, sorrindo)

- **Quanta nobreza da sua parte, Yoruichi-sama, estou comovida** (disse Soifon revirando os olhos tentando esconder um sorriso teimoso que cismava em sair, e voltando ao seu trabalho)

**- Mas eu ainda não entendi o por que você não treinou as tropas hoje, é de costume a segunda divisão ter práticas todos os dias** (Yoruichi)

- **Digamos que acontecimentos recentes poderiam prejudicar minha imagem como capitã da segunda divisão** (disse Soifon, não levantando a cabeça e continuando a escrever)

**- Como assim, Soifon?** (disse Yoruichi, erguendo uma sobrancelha)

**- Bem...** (disse Soifon começou corando) **desde que nós meio que... er... estamos juntas, as pessoas tem cuidado muito da minha vida, principalmente porque envolve você.** (agora com o rosto todo corado)

- Eeeeee? (Yoruichi)

**- E eu não gosto de muita atenção, as pessoas vão achar que eu sou uma adolescente apaixonada que cora toda vez que te vejo, e aí eu caio do nível "Capitã super respeitada e temida" pra adolescente carente** (disse Soifon fazendo patamares imaginários sobre a mesa), **SERIA QUASE COMO SE EU FOSSE A RUKIA!** (disse Soifon se levantando da cadeira, com as duas mãos na mesa olhando assustada pra Yoruichi)

**- Não vejo problema nisso, é bom as pessoas saberem de vez em quando que você não é uma vadia sem coração viciada em trabalho, e que faz sexo de vez em quando.** (disse Yoruichi rindo do óbvio desconforto de Soifon)

- **Isso não é engraçado, Yoruichi-sama, e eu sei muito bem que você gosta de me constranger de propósito** (disse Soifon apontando pra ela com os olhos semi-cerrados).

**- Não tenho culpa, você parece muito bonitinha quando fica com vergonha** (disse Yoruichi apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando pra Soifon) **Mas então, vamos fazer uma folga? Você não aguenta mais trabalhar e eu não aguento mais te ver trabalhar** (disse Yoruichi suspirando).

**- Ok, o que você quer fazer** (nesse momento Yoruichi começou a sorrir maliciosamente), **sem ser isso que você está pensando **(disse Soifon revirando os olhos).

**- Bom, se não isso, que tal uma volta na cidade pra ver como anda tudo?** (Yoruichi)

**- Parece bom...** (Soifon)

Nisso as duas mulheres fizeram o caminho para fora do segundo esquadrão, percorrendo toda a grande construção, e indo rumo ao centro. Pelo caminho via-se muita gente treinando, trabalhando ou carregando relatórios.

**- Urgh, eu devia estar trabalhando também** (disse Soifon em descontentamento).

**- GAH, você não pode fazer como eu e se sentir feliz por todos estarem trabalhando enquanto você não faz nada além de aproveitar seu tempo? ** (Yoruichi)

**- Eu não sou assim, Yoruichi-sama, eu gosto de ser produtiva** (disse Soifon cruzando os braços).

Nisso as pessoas que estavam ao redor já começavam a fazer sinal para olharem discretamente o casal passando. Todos com aquele sorriso de "eu sei que vocês fazem sexo, Soifon, você não é tão durona quanto quer que pensem".

**- Isso é o que você ganha por querer que as pessoas pensem que você é uma cretina sem coração de gelo que mata filhotes fofos de gatos pra jantar** (disse Yoruichi rindo da situação)

**- Continue com essas piadinhas e um gato crescido pode ser morto pro jantar, Yoruichi-sama** (disse Soifon olhando de canto de olho)

**- Quer dizer que você pretende me comer no jantar, Soifon** (disse Yoruichi sussurrando no ouvindo da chinesa), se você quiser, eu até compro um chantilly pra ficar mais gostoso pra você (disse Yoruichi mordendo a orelha da menor)

**- Yoruichi-sama, você está fazendo isso de novo** (disse Soifon corando, e fechando os olhos tentando acalmar a vermelhidão que tentava agravar em seu rosto)

Nesse momento as pessoas ao redor já estavam menos sutis e começaram a encarar a cena com diversão, divertindo-se com o óbvio desconforto da capitã do segundo esquadrão. Querendo aumentar ainda mais a situação, Yoruichi fez um movimento digno do título "Deusa do Shumpo", agarrando o quadril de Soifon e prendendo-a em uma árvore próxima, beijando a capitã descaradamente, aproveitando pra apertar a bunda da chinesa, puxando-a mais pra perto.

Com isso, todos os que estavam perto tiravam fotos, gritavam e assoviavam como se aprovassem o que estavam vendo. Soifon foi começando a sair de seu torpor, totalmente corada e vendo assustada a plateia que assistia sua interação com Yoruichi.

- **Yoruichi-sama...** (disse Soifon com uma aura sombria subindo sobre sua cabeça abaixada).

**- S-sim Soifon?** (Yoruichi sabia que tinha abusado da sorte, mas ela simplesmente não podia resistir de mostrar a todos que aquela abelha já tinha uma rainha a qual servir).

- **Eu vou te matar...** (disse Soifon com um sorriso sádico no rosto, sacando Suzumebachi com um leve tique no olho).

**- Não se você não puder me pegar!** (Yoruichi saiu correndo com Shumpo em direção à floresta de cerejeira, onde ela faria amor com Soi como das outras infinitas vezes que ela fez algo parecido pra perturbar a capitã).

- **Ah, acredite... Eu vou te pegar!** (disse Soifon gritando e saindo correndo atrás de Yoruichi)

_Bom, gente, é isso aí! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa nova fic! Eu estou pensando em como dar uma continuação pra minha fic "Ataque". Umas 2 pessoas gostaram e pediram um seguimento, farei o possível pra poder postar algo decente por esses dias. Review? :D_


End file.
